Hermione Comes Out
by Jonny2
Summary: Hermione begins to feel the tinges of love like every other teenager her age. But she feels these a little differently than girls her age normally do. Femmeslash, HermionexGinny. First femmeslash story so plz be gentle with reviews.
1. Things Hit Off

**A/N: Don't own the characters, just the plot of this story.**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, also my first Yuri fan-fic. **

**Warning. Femmeslash, lesbian relations in this. Don't like? Don't read.**

_Hermione's POV_

It all started at the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts. A time when a teen's hormones started to affect the way we perceive the people around us. Right and left I saw my friends start dating not long after the year started. I was no exception to the rule, but I felt the tinges of love differently than the other girls.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, I began to notice how much more beautiful the girls looked to me than the men. I noticed that Lavender Brown looked lovelier and more attractive than Harry to me. Cho Chang looked even sexier than last year. And Luna even had a sensual presence; those large observing eyes of hers seemed to look right through my exterior and into my soul. Whenever Luna looked at me I got a chill, like she was undressing me with her mind. But even with me surrounded by beautiful young women, there was one that stood out for me.

Ginny.

Ginny was the Diamond in, well to put it truthfully, a sea of gold. Ginny was the shining light at the end of the tunnel for me. But this tunnel was one that kept getting longer and longer the more I chased after it. Even though Ginny was my main goal, she was unreachable. Forbidden. Completely off limits due to 1) She was straight. Her long line of ex's pretty much proved that, and 2) her brother was one of my best friends, and dating a best friends sibling was an unsaid taboo. It was universally understood.

At that moment I heard the door to my seating area open. I looked up and saw the red-headed angel that I had been thinking about. "Speak of the devil." I whispered to myself so quietly that only I could hear it.

"Ugh." Ginny sighed as she walked over to the seat across from me. "I'm glad I could get away from Dean."

"Aren't you two dating?" I asked with genuine curiosity. At the Burrow a few days ago I remembered that Ginny mentioned that she was dating Dean Thomas. I was shocked that she was desperate to get away from him.

"Dean is so clingy." Ginny whined. A pout appeared on her face. My breathe caught in my throat and made me freeze. That pout on Ginny made her look so sexy. NO! bad thoughts, bad thoughts. She's Ron's sister. She's off limits. "Since every guy I date is just as clingy as the last, I might as well just give up on guys."

At that statement, I started to get thoughts in my mind. Thoughts of Ginny and I together naked in a king sized bed making sweet love to one another and helping each other achieve that ultimate peak of ecstasy in mind-dissolving orgasms. I must have just froze up because Ginny said something that made me start to panic.

"You seem a little off today, Hermione." Ginny said. I must have not noticed how I acted.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." I responded while turning my head away from her in order to hid e my intense blush. If Ginny were to see this, she would immediately notice something was up. Once I thought my blush was gone, I turned back to Ginny.

"Are you blushing?" She asked, a little shocked. I suddenly went cold right where I sat."You are blushing, why would be blushing if we're just alone with no one..." Ginny trailed off as she put the pieces together. I always knew that Ginny was the smartest and most observant of the Weasley family, and that worked against me in this situation. Now Ginny would think I'm just a lesbian freak. She would never talk to me again. She would tell the rest of her family and they would follow suit and cut all ties from me. The only thing I saw that I could do was to try and repair it with denial.

"It's not what you think, Ginny." I said, trying to repair the broken threads of our friendship. But it was no use; it seems that Ginny had already figured it out. That I had fallen for her. I just admitted defeat. "Ok, it is what you think, Ginny"

"Hermione," Ginny said in a soft voice tender with care, "are you in love with me?" She really did figure it out.

"Yes," I admitted, "I have fallen for you. To me, you are the peak of both physical and emotional beauty that cannot be beaten by any other woman I have ever known." I surprised myself with the way I explained my love for her. "And every night I dream of you with me making passionate love." The last part just kind of blurted itself out. I guess since I went that far I might as well admit everything to her.

I looked at Ginny and waited for her onslaught of insults, but they never came. In fact, the only thing Ginny seemed to do was just gaze at me with soft, comforting eyes.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, surprising me. "I love you too, Hermione. I just dated all those men just so that you would get the motivation to ask me out." I had no idea that Ginny had the same feelings for me that I held for her. I was so surprised at this that I couldn't really react to it or notice that Ginny was walking over to me. I only regained my senses when Ginny started to lean towards me.

Ginny captured my lips with her own. I was again frozen with surprise, but I quickly regained my senses and leaned into the kiss. Her lips felt like moist silk and tasted like fresh cherries. I moaned into the kiss when I felt Ginny place her hand on the back of my neck and start to move even closer to me. I had to break the kiss thought.

"I should put a silencing charm on this place first." I suggested, which Ginny agreed with a nod. Once the charm was in place, we went back to what we were doing. "Now, where were we?" Ginny leaned towards my ear and said something.

"I have an idea." Ginny whispered. My heart immediately started beating faster. And it continued to beat faster still when I felt Ginny start kissing and licking down my neck and chin. Shivers flew throughout the entirety of my being. I placed my hands on the back of her head and neck and started to pull her closer to where she was kissing. It felt so good that all I wanted was to be even closer to her than I already was. Ginny had just finished trialing down my collar bone when she looked up at me and I gazed into her luscious eyes. I found myself lost in that gaze, only to be awoken by having my lips taken over again by Ginny.

My moans started to grow in number and volume. I felt a hand start to trail down my body, feeling my figure fully and stop at my pants waistline. Ginny broke the kiss and started to fumble with my pants, starting with unbuttoning it frantically. I could see that I was not the only one who was hot at the moment. Once she got the button undone, she almost ripped the zipper off and tore my pants off my legs. Once my legs were liberated from the confines of my pants, I was greeted by a hand going into my panties and rubbing my slit vigorously. I let out a gasp then a long drawn out moan.

I realized that I shouldn't be the only one having fun so I reached my hands up to Ginny's shirt and pulled it up and over Ginny's head, revealing her perfect breasts. They actually seemed a little bit larger than my own. I reached my hands around Ginny's body and unclasped her bra, freeing them. I reached my hand up to Ginny's right breast and just glided my fingers over the nipple, than the rest of the breast. Ginny responded with a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny moaned. I started to get even wetter when I heard her moan my name. "Please don't stop, Hermione." And I didn't stop for a long time. I just kept massaging them as lovingly as I could. After I was through using my hands, I leaned forward to her breast and licked it. I twirled my togue around the nipple than placed the entire nipple in my mouth and started to suck. Ginny didn't seem to mind. She was busy massaging my slit. Ginny tried to one-up me and used her finger to enter me. I gasped violently and I had to lean back onto the seat to deal with the sensation flowing through me.

"Just sit back and enjoy this, Hermione." Ginny said to me before she lowered her head between my legs. Without warning, I felt her tongue licking my slit. Another shiver flows throughout my body, she seems better than she should be if this is her first time. The feeling of her tongue in me was unimaginable. I felt the tinges of pure ecstasy at the feeling of her tongue flicking at my clit.

"Oh, GOD Ginny. Your good at this." I moaned to her. I then rested my hands on the back of her head, trying to get her to lick more and harder. She responded to this with a finger added to her tongue. My moaning continued while she licked my clit and pounded her fingers in me. "God! Fuck me, Ginny fuck me!" I screamed to her. Her pace continued to increase and she inserted the rest of her fingers, save the thumb. The heat in the cabin was rising and sweat covered both of our bodies.

My climax came quickly with the combination of Ginny's tongue and fingers. I let out a very long and drawn out moan/scream that made me happy that I put a silencing charm on the cabin. Once the climax was over and I was basking in the afterglow, I looked to see Ginny sitting next to me and licking her fingers.

"You taste delicious." Ginny said. She leaned over to me and captured my lips. I could taste my own flavour and Ginny was right, I did taste delicious. Her tongue and mine danced for what seemed like eternity. She broke the kiss and I rested my head on her shoulder, exhausted by what happened.

"That was amazing." Was all I could get out.

"And think, next time it will be better." I instantly got wet from just the idea.

**A/N: plz give constructed criticism and not flame this.**

**I might make this a series depending on reviews.**

**Please review.**


	2. Payback

**A/N: Apparently people liked the first chapter, for reasons that I cant figure out, so I decided to write the second chapter.** **I hope its anywhere as good as the first. I'll try and update faster in the future but don't get your hopes up since my school year is starting in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one intro**

I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall while the new first years are being sorted. I keep looking over at Ginny, who is sitting next to Dean, trying to steal her gaze. Every once in a while during the feast I catch a glimpse of her giving me a seductive smile from down the table, to which I would return with an equally sensual smirk.

The memory of what happened earlier on the train still lingered in my mind. Images of Ginny in between my legs just wouldn't leave me alone, though these thoughts were not totally uninvited. I must have lingered on these thoughts for a little too long because I suddenly had Harry snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"You going to eat, Hermione?" he asked

"What?" I said, surprise trailing the thought.

"Are you going to eat? The sorting is over."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm starving." Which I was. Ginny tired me out on the train. Oh Ginny, I have some ways to tire YOU out. I smirked to myself while grabbing some food before Ron ate it all. The rest of the feast was spent chatting with Harry and Ron about nothing in particular. I was surprised at myself for being able to conduct a conversation. The image of Ginny naked on a bed fascinated the back of my mind. The ended without major incident and I headed towards the Gryffindor common room when I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Hello, 'Mione." A voice purred into my ear sensually. I felt shivers head down my spine and linger around my sex. I started to feel some heat from it. I turned around and locked eyes with my love.

"Hello, love." I purred back. I took a quick look around to make sure nobody was looking and stole a quick peck on her lips. When I pulled back I felt a huge blush creep up my cheeks and I saw Ginny's blush was just as fierce. After the look of surprise left her face, she made an incredibly sexy smirk that told me she had some payback planned. I think I'd like to see her idea of payback.

"Sneaky, I'll have to get you back for that." Ginny said seductively.

"I'm waiting." I whispered as I walked a little closer to her. She smelled amazing, like fresh cherry blossoms on warm spring day. I could get lost in that intoxicating scent. Ginny pulled me out of my trance and started leading me towards the common room.

Ginny and I rushed through the portrait and through the common room. Several people there swung their heads in obvious confusion. I was with them.

It all became clear to me what Ginny was up to when we climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and Ginny opened the door and rushed in with me still in her grip. Luckily there wasn't anyone else in the room. Ginny practically through my on her bed. I looked up at her and saw her ripping her shirt off and quickly climb onto the bed and pin me down by my arms while she straddled my waist. This was starting to get good.

"I told you you're going to get it." She said before she captured my lips in a bruising kiss. She released my arms and sifted her fingers through my hair. Now that my arms were free, I placed one hand in her hair, applying pressure to deepen the kiss, and my other hand on her back, tracing her spine with my fingers. She moaned into the kiss telling me that she liked it. I trailed my fingers a little more south towards her waistband. I pushed my hand underneath her skirt, then panties to find the golden treasure that I've been lusting after all day.

She broke the kiss suddenly and ripped my hand away from her sex, leaving me confused.

"I thought I said this was a punishment." She said menacingly. "And as a punishment, you don't get to do anything unless I say you can." She was showing even more of her kinkiness. This was going to get even better.

I just frowned at her, upset that I couldn't feel her delicious sex that I so desperately craved. She followed this up by grabbing the edge of my shirt and pulling up, trying desperately to get my top off. Once my shirt was off, she reached around to my back and unclasped my bra and tore it from my body, leaving me topless.

She leaned forward and started licking and kissing my neck, sending another round of chills down my spine.

"Oh, Ginny." I moaned. At this she moved up my neck and started to nibble on my earlobe. "I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." It was difficult for me to put together a sentence at this point. The combination of Ginny's presence on me and what she was doing to me was putting my mind in a state of pure ecstasy.

Ginny then broke the kiss for the second time, leaving me panting. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at me and muttered something that I couldn't hear. I didn't feel any different or anything seemed to look different. Ginny captured my lips again in another numbing kiss. I felt her fingers crawling down towards my waiting sex. She moved the kiss down to my collar bone. I could feel my climax quickly rising. I felt as her fingers reached my clit and started to massage, sending wave after wave of pleasure flowing through my body. I knew my climax was coming any second, but when I thought I'd go over the edge, I just stayed on the edge, tortured by the need to cum but not being able to for some reason.

"Figured it out yet?" I heard Ginny say in between kisses. That spell that she muttered earlier can instantly to my mind. It must have shown on my face because Ginny's smirk deepened. She didn't say anything else and just went back to kissing my collar bone, then starting to travel south down my body, trailing her warm tongue over my breast, teasing them with a gentle flick of my nipple with her tongue. I just let out moan after moan rapid fire. She eventually trailed further down to my waistline. She tugged at my skirt, trying to get me fully naked, which I wasn't opposed to.

She teasingly pulled down my panties after my skirt was off. She did it slow just to tease me, which was killing me. If she hadn't cast that spell, I would have cum ages ago, and probably multiple times.

The killer was when I felt her tongue on my clit, flicking it wildly and driving me into a sex-induced daze. I'm sure I moaned loudly, but I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't control them. I felt Ginny then insert a finger into my waiting slit and start thrusting it in and out of me. I couldn't take it. I was sure that I would go mad if I couldn't cum soon.

She just stopped all of a sudden. It left me confused for a second before I looked down at her and saw her climbing towards me again. I thought she would just kiss me again, but surprised me when she turned around and laid her slit in my face. I took the hint and lifted my fingers to trace her waiting opening. I heard her let out a moan when I touched her clit. I tasted the juices that were now all over my fingers. I wanted to know what my love tasted like. I licked my fingers and thought that it tasted like heaven. I wanted, no, _needed_ more.

I buried my face into her waiting slit and drank up as much as I could. All I cared about was getting more of that delicious liquid that Ginny had. I was in my own little world right now. I didn't know what Ginny was doing to me and I didn't care.

She was apparently as close to cumming as I was because it wasn't long after I started than I received a mouthful of cum that I drank down immediately. I could not get over how good Ginny tasted. Ginny pulled her body away from my face and replaced it with her own. She wasted no time taking my lips again in another kiss that I never wanted to end, but Ginny eventually broke the kiss, to my disappointment.

"Now it's time for your reward." Ginny said into my ear. I quickly got excited just from the thought. I saw Ginny lean back, pull out her wand and wave it once. I already knew what Ginny did and I almost came right there. She crawled back down towards my wet slit and inserted two fingers. That was all it took for me to be thrown over the edge, sending a stream of cum onto Ginny's hand. I was panting furiously by this point, still in awe of what had just happened.

I looked down at Ginny and saw that she was licking her hand, cleaning it of my cum. She couldn't have been hotter than the way she looked to me right there. She looked up at me and just gave me that same seductive smirk that I know and love. She crawled up to me and kissed me. I never wanted that kiss to end. Ginny then pulled her wand out again and waved it, closing the curtains around the bed and cutting off most of the light. I could feel Ginny pull the sheets over us both. We snuggled up against each other and waited for sleep to wash over us. With the last moments of consciousness, we shared the last few words of the day.

"I love you, Ginny" I whispered into her ear lovingly.

"I love you too, Hermione." I heard Ginny murmur back. Then I was left to my dreams.

**A/N: I hope this is good for you. I'm sure there are numerous clichés in this story, but I hope they work.**

**Reviews are always welcome. Please Review.**


	3. Discovered

**A/N: for one reason or another, people like this story. So I guess I will continue it. ;) Anyway I have nothing really to say except that I really enjoy the reviews. Every review is another added to my drive to continue this story, so keep 'em coming.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

I woke up the next morning thinking it was still night. I looked around to see that the curtains on Ginny's bed were drawn, and yet Ginny was nowhere in sight.

'_Oh shit!'_ I thought. '_I'm still in Ginny's dormitory'_ I had to get out of there while nobody was looking. While I was looking around in a manic state, I felt my arm touch something rough and thin. I looked over at the pillow where Ginny's head had lain not but a few hours ago and saw a small piece of parchment with Ginny's familiar elegant handwriting decorating the front. I pulled out my want, cast a light charm and picked up the paper to see what it had to say.

_Dear Love,_

_I just couldn't bring myself to wake you, so I made sure that I was the last person out of the dormitory so that you could get out later without being disturbed. By the time you read this I expect that you will have missed the first few of your classes._

_With all love,_

_Ginny_

With those words, I felt my panic disappear. Ginny had that ability to calm all my stress and bring me into a world of peace.

I first peeked out the curtain to make sure nobody had come back for something, and once I saw that I was by myself I walked quietly from the bed and looked around for my clothes. When my eyes scanned over Ginny's bedside table I saw that my clothes were folded perfectly in a small stack. My heart melted. It still surprised me that even a small act of kindness from Ginny could have such an effect on me. I guess this is what true love really feels like.

As I pulled the clothes over my lithe form, I could smell that the clothes had apparently been washed. Another way of love flooded over my mind. Did Ginny's kindness and love have no bounds? I certainly hope not.

Once I was fully dressed, I walked over to the door and peeked out and saw that the Common Room was just as empty as dormitory. I figured that since I had missed this much of the day (it was more than halfway through the day judging by the clock set up in the Common Room) I figured that I would feign sickness when Harry and Ron asked where I was today. Now I just need something to keep me busy.

I went to the sixth year girls' dormitory and reached underneath my mattress and grabbed one of the many books I had hidden there. I keep these books hidden for a reason: it is my private collection of many erotic novels that I have been reading in my private time when nobody else is around. The only person that I would tell is Ginny. The one I picked out is a lovely story or two female lovers whose families have shunned them because of their relationship. Those kinds of stories always tug my heartstrings.

I walked down to the couch in the common room and began reading where I left off.

I had gotten to a good part when I heard the portrait open and the chatter of many students returning from the day's classes. I quickly shrunk the book with a charm and hid it away in my pocket.

Most of the people coming in didn't give me a single glance, until I saw Ginny among the throng of people. She ran up to me and gave me a much needed hug. We also snuck a small peck while nobody was looking.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Ginny asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"Just reading, I woke up late after what happened last night." I said with my own smirk on my lips as well. I was so intoxicated admiring Ginny that I didn't notice her brother and Harry approaching.

"Hey, Hermione. Where have you been all day?" Ron asked.

"I've just been feeling a little tired and sick today so I just stayed in." I quickly responded. I had my alibi all figured out.

"That's funny," Harry said from behind Ron, "Katy didn't see you in the Dormitory either last night or this morning." Damn. Knew I must have missed something.

"I went down to the Library yesterday and I fell asleep reading about potions." It was a little impromptu but I hoped that neither of them would dig deeper. Thankfully they didn't.

"Well, I hope you get to feeling better, Hermione." Ron said and left it at that. I mentally sighed, thanking the gods that they didn't press. When Ron and Harry walked off to a table together I breathed a sigh of relief. I saw that Ginny also had a look of relief over her.

"That was close, love." Ginny said.

"Let's go somewhere more private." I responded. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face but the smile that wanted to come out was quickly winning. Once we were out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the halls, we walked hand-in-hand all the way down to the Quidditch Pitch. I knew that there was no practice today and I knew that we would be the only ones out there.

As soon as we entered the girls' locker room, Ginny reached for my shirt and started to pull it off fiercely. I just lifted my arms so that she could remove it all the faster. Just as my shirt came off and flew to the floor I launched myself at her, knocking her to the ground and pinned her arms to the floor. I then captured her lips in a brutal kiss that neither of us wanted to end. I explored her mouth just as she explored mine.

A door closing is what knocked us out of our dreamworld and back to reality. Once I heard the locker door close, Ginny was already up and running towards it. I saw her look out into the Pitch with a look of shock.

"What is it Ginny?" I demanded frantically. The next thing she said chilled me to the bone.

"Katie Bell."

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I had to end the chapter so short and with a major cliffy. I knew you wanted a new chapter so I kind of rushed this one, but I hope you like it. I will try to update as much and as quickly as possible in the future.**

**Again, Please review.**


	4. Reactions

**A/N: I hope that this chapter lives up to peoples' expectations. I know I left you all with a pretty big cliffy, so I hope that this answers some questions for you.**

**Disclaimer: you know it already.**

I leaned against the girls' locker room wall for what seemed like an eternity, but I knew that it was just a few minutes. Katie Bell had just seen me and Ginny going at it and is now going to tell the entire Gryffindor house. I felt Ginny next to me in a similar daze. This type of daze is not the usual one that we both feel after making love, but a daze of fear and anxiety. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Ginny reached over and wiped away my tears.

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later, didn't we?" Ginny dazedly said, though sounding unsure for the first time. I didn't know that this was going to happen. Hell, the thought never even crossed my mind. The happiness and love that I felt for Ginny eclipsed all my fears and doubts. But that bubble of blindness is now far gone, thanks to Katie Bell. Ginny leaned over to me and kissed me lightly. I leaned into the kiss, but Ginny pulled away before it got too passionate.

"What are we going to tell the others?" I asked, still teary but Ginny's loving kiss helped soothe my worrying.

"We better tell them the truth." Ginny answered, this time with confidence. "We should have told them before something like this happened. Better to hear it from us than let rumours bound around the school." I knew she was right, but it was the last thing I wanted to do. I just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear from this world. I curled up next to Ginny, seeking her soothing voice and crying into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth humming a lullaby that I vaughly remember from when I was younger.

We must have stayed there for at least an hour before I felt Ginny start to stand.

"We better confront them already." She didn't seem very enthusiastic about it, but neither was I.

"Ok." was all that I could think to say that hadn't already been said wordlessly between us.

After just looking at each other without saying anything for several minutes, we walked hand-in-hand out the locker room door and headed to Gryffindor tower.

-

Just as I expected, we were greeted by the stares of almost every Gryffindor that was at the tower. Harry and Ron were among them. I couldn't tell the stares were in just shock or anger. I felt like a bug underneath a microscope. Everyone studying me so hard with their eyes that I don't think I can move.

Their eyes eventually just looked away, but I knew that their minds were still glued on us. Harry and Ron were the only ones still looking at us. We started to walk over to our two friends while almost shaking in our shoes. I was a nervous wreck. I knew Ginny must be as well, but she could hide it better. I took a look at Ginny and saw that she held a stern face. I still couldn't believe that even though I was the older one in our relationship, she was always more composed and mature. I think that's one of the many reasons that I love her.

I looked back to Harry and Ron just as Ron was walking upstairs in a heated fury. Harry just seemed a little disappointed. I just hope that how he actually _was_ and not just what he _seemed _to be.

When we were just standing right in front of him, he just reached out and gave us both a hug. I was in a stupor again. I was expecting at the very least a stern lecture.

"I just want you to know that I'm not mad or anything." Harry said as he was pulling away from the hug. "I just wish you would have trusted me more and told me." He had a soft smile on his face. The kind that let you know that everything was going to be alright. It warmed my spirits immediately. I hoped that Harry would be as understanding as I knew him to be and I was right.

"Thanks, Harry." I said quietly with tears starting to develop in my eyes.

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked, bursting my bubble of slight happiness and reminding me of the stubborn red-head that ran off without even talking to us. Harry's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with an expression that resembled frustration.

"He didn't take the news very well." Harry said reluctantly. "When Katie came in a told everyone he just kind of lost it, went off on a rant for what seemed like ages. I don't think he'll talk to either of you for a while." I was expecting as much. Ron was stubborn and I knew this news would make him furious because I always knew he had a thing for me.

"Expected as much. What about everyone else?" I asked, a little nervous to hear the answer.

"I think it's a little bit of a mixture of surprise and shock, but I think Ron was the extreme one. I have a feeling that he is the only one who really got fired up at the idea." Harry explained. That helped a little. I didn't want Ginny and I to become social outcasts.

"Thanks, Harry." I heard Ginny say. "It means a lot to us that you approve."

"It's not really my place to say whether or not you two can or cannot date. I just want you to be happy, like any friend should." Harry said warmly. "Ron might take a little getting used to the idea of you two going out. I mean, Ginny, you're his sister and Hermione, you're the girl that he obviously had a thing for" I giggled a little at this.

"Yeah, I know. I was kind of hard to miss, really." We all laughed at this.

We talked with Harry for another hour or two, I lost count. Eventually we saw that the sun had disappeared and night had fallen.

"Well," Harry said after a few moments, "It's getting late and I'm getting tired. And I bet you two are tired as well after what you've been through today. I'm going to bed. Night you two."

"Night, Harry." Ginny and I said in unison. Harry was right. I started to become aware that my eyelids were getting very heavy.

"So," Ginny started. "wanna sleep in my dorm or yours?"

"Let's sleep in mine tonight." I answered. She nodded and I took her hand into mine and led her to my room.

Some of the other beds were occupied with the sound of soft breathing filling the room. Ginny and I pulled back the comforter of my bed, climbed in, and fell asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillows. The last thing I remember was Ginny's arm wrapped around my waist with her breathing on my neck.

Tomorrow we would try and talk to Ronald.

**A/N: Soooooo, was it good? I hope this was a good addition. What do you think of Ron's reaction? I'm interested in hearing your opinions.**

**Please review.**


	5. Break

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that I have been gone from for soooooooo long. I've been having a lot of emotional problems and haven't been in the mood for writing. I know that this chapter is one of my shorter ones, but I will try my best to write more sooner in the future.**

**And so we continue the story of Hermione and Ginny.**

**Disclaimer: Would I get banned if I said that I owned Harry Potter? Don't want to chance it so: I don't own it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, the goddess of the pen and paper.**

Trying to talk to Ron was even harder than I expected. He just kept avoiding us. I was getting increasingly annoying. I saw frustration on Ginny's face every time I saw her. This has to be harder on her because Ron's her brother and I know that she wants his blessings even more than I do.

It began to look like he wouldn't talk to us for a while so I just abandoned looking for him until later when my patience returned. I went instead looking for Ginny, needing to just see her face. She always reassured me in whatever I was doing. She had that effect on me and I enjoyed every minute I was with her.

I found her coming from the Quidditch pitch, most likely coming from practice. I ran up to her and just glomped her with all the love I could physically show without taking our clothes off.

"What's wrong Hermione?" she asked in a voice that was sincere and worried.

"I just can't stand what Ron is doing." I told her. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. "Why does he have to be a stubborn ass?" I cried into her robes.

"Ron's stubborn. I'm sure he'll come around in his own time." I felt a little bit reassured, but I still had my doubts. I pulled away from her and we started walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. We filled the trip there with just idle chatter about my classes and her Quidditch practice. We made it to the fourth floor when she stopped, and I stopped along with her.

"I know what will cheer you up." Ginny whispered into my ear, then she pulled me into the girl's bathroom. She forced me into one of the stalls and closed the doors. Then I could feel her lips on my neck. I jumped a little in surprise, but once I realized what she was doing, I reached my hand up into her red locks and ran my fingers through her soft hair, encouraging her to continue.

Indeed she did. She kissed up my neck, to my jawbone, and up to my own lips and we shared a kiss that separated us from the world. During that kiss I was not in a bathroom with the woman I love, I was in heaven with the woman I love and I never wanted to return. I opened my lips and let her tongue massage my own, returning the favour with my tongue. As we kissed, I felt her hand trail down my side and rest on my hips. I reached my other hand down towards her ass, rubbing it while she was kissing all over me. She must have been getting hotter because her hand that was on my waist was now crawling under my skirt, and then creeping underneath my panties. I just moaned as I felt her fingers caress me.

"Oh God, Ginny." I moaned as I felt her fingers touch my clit. My muscles tensed and I pulled her closer to me as she continues to play with me. I let out a gasp as I felt her fingers start to prod my opening. "Don't tease me, please." I begged. I heard her giggle.

She listened to me and immediately plunged her fingers into my waiting sex. I let out a soundless scream of pleasure as I felt her fingers deep within me. She reached my center with her fingers. I felt them pumping in and out of me. She scissored her fingers while she was playing with me.

The pleasure was becoming more than I could bear. Ginny bit down hard on my neck, causing me to tip over the edge. I came hard and moaned audibly. The feeling of pure satisfaction overcame all others. I was numb and couldn't move even if I wanted to. Ginny gently laid me on the floor and looked down into my eyes.

"Your blood tastes good, 'Mione." She whispered into my ear. When she said that I focused on her mouth and saw some red on her lips. So she had broken skin and tasted my blood. She then leaned forward and kissed me passionately while I was still in the afterglow of my orgasm. I tasted my own blood in the kiss. She was right, my blood tasted heavenly.

"We can't stay here much longer." I said after the long kiss. I hated to say those words; after all I would be completely content to stay on this bathroom floor if it meant I could be together with Ginny. She leaned to my neck and licked a little more blood before getting up and reaching for my hand to help me up.

"You're right," she said, with obvious disappointment in her voice, "shall we go to the common room?" I could tell she had something planned.

I'll just go along with it.

**I hope this is ok for the length of time I've been gone from writing.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Comfort

**I'm back. :D though I am sooooooo sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I really have no excuse except I didn't want to write. But now that I have seen Deathly Hallows Pt. 2, I have more motivation to write.**

**Disclaimer: don't own, ect ect, belongs to JK Rowling…**

Ginny led me through the halls of Hogwarts with a devilish look in her eye. Even though we had just done it in the bathroom not five minutes ago, I was already getting hot for another round. We both giggled as we came closer and closer to the Fat Lady portrait.

We opened the portrait hole and were greeted by the sight of a lot of the Gryffindor house, but the one that I immediately saw was Ron. His eyes met mine and I paused. Ginny stopped when she felt me stand still and looked at me with eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" her voice showing the same concern that was on her face. I didn't answer her as I watched Ron get up and head towards the boy's dorm room with a hurt expression on his face. Ginny followed my gaze and saw her brother as he walked up the stairs.

When Ron was out of sight, I looked at Ginny, her eyes still showing concern for me. Oh how I loved her for that. She could see in my face that her plans for tonight would have to wait for another time.

Harry was also in the room and came over to us when Ron was out of the room.

"You okay?" He asked me, showing concern like the brother I considered him.

"Yea. I'm fine." I said sadness in my voice. "I'm going to have to talk to him soon though. I can't take him being like this much longer." Ginny took my hand into hers and squeezed, showing her support wordlessly. I squeezed back, silently thanking her for being here with me.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Maybe I can talk to him tomorrow." Harry said and left Ginny and I in the common room. We both went and sat on a free loveseat in a far off corner and cuddled, trying to feel better about what was happening.

I don't want to lose Ron as a friend and hope that eventually he will come to accept my relationship with Ginny.

I must have dozed off in Ginny's arms because the next thing I remember is her gently shaking me awake.

"'Mione, you need to wake up and get to bed." Ginny softly said. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. They were so full of compassion and love that was all for me and that alone made me smile. Even if everything with Ron ended up going horribly wrong, I still have this amazing girl with me.

"Okay." I whispered and got up with Ginny from the loveseat and looked around. Nobody else was in the common room so it must have been fairly late.

Ginny walked with me holding my hand up to the girl's dormitory. When we got to the door, I turned to her.  
"Can I sleep in your bed tonight, Ginny? I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Of course, 'Mione." Ginny said and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, the kiss filled with need, not sexual, but just the need for comfort. The kind that will let me know that everything will be alright. I wrapped my arm around her neck and deepened the kiss, letting my need show.

Ginny broke the kiss, then opened the door and led me in, still holding my hand in hers. She walked me over to her bed and laid me down. I watched as she got ready for bed, pulling off her shirt and pants and slipping on some pajamas that were in her trunk. Her skin looked so soft and perfect, all covered in freckles made me only want her more.

When she was fully dressed in her pajamas, she looked at me and I remembered that I was still in my clothes. My pajamas were in my dorm room in my trunk. Ginny must have known what I was thinking, because she went through her trunk and pulled out a very large t-shirt. I accepted it with a smile and started pulling up my shirt. I saw Ginny watch me intently as my shirt came above my stomach, letting her see where she had already been. I just stared right back at her, staring directly in her eyes as I started unbuttoning my pants. I noticed a spark in her eyes that I remember fondly from earlier.

I peeled off my jeans and threw them off the side of the bed and slipped the extremely large shirt over my head. When my head finally came though the top of the shirt I saw Ginny had gotten in bed with me.

She got under the covers with me and laid her hand over my side and pulled me close to her. I wrapped my arm around her just like she did me and hugged her close. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back, full of love and concern for me.

"I love you, Ginny." I whispered after I pulled away. Then I rested my head on her shoulder and hugged her close, thanking her for being there for me.

"I love you too, Hermione." She whispered in my ear. We fell into a deep slumber that night, dreaming of each other.

**A/N: I know this is mostly just filler and my last chapter hinted at a lemon, but I don't want the entire story to just be a long porno, I had to add at least SOME story into it.**

**Read and Review please. :3**


End file.
